Merry Christmas
by Lix C. Rush
Summary: Un noël au Dark Castle... Rumbelle


Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais aux créateurs de Once Upon a Time.

Un petit Rumbelle avant noël

Rumpelstiltskin arriva dans une fumée violette du Dark Castle. Il venait de terminer un deal particulièrement intéressant avec Snow White et c'est dans cette bonne humeur qu'il poussa les portes massives de l'entrée, avant de se figer sur place.

« Belle ! » hurla-t-il, ce qui eut le mérite de légèrement faire vaciller l'imposante forme en face de lui.

Belle arriva, l'air de rien, et Rumpel s'énerva

« Comment as-tu osé mettre ce… ce… ça ! Dans mon château ? C'est absolument immonde et répugnant ! »

« Je ne trouve pas. Ça donne une atmosphère plus chaleureuse » répondit-elle avec un sourire « et il est magnifique ! »

« Mon château est à mon image, il ne doit pas être 'chaleureux' mais noir, effrayant, épouvantable et… »

« … vert » le coupa la brunette « si ton château était à ton image, il serait vert »

Elle s'adoucit en voyant que le Dark One n'aimait pas beaucoup la comparaison.

« Sois gentil Rumpel, c'est juste un sapin de noël… »

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du magicien qui se figea à ce contact, mais ne la repoussa pas. Il appréciait beaucoup lorsqu'elle devenait tactile et osait lui caresser les cheveux ou même lui faire une bise sur la joue, pour l'apaiser ou le récompenser d'une bonne action. Au choix. Et le pire, c'est que ça marchait ! Sa colère fut rapidement remplacée par la pensée que sa Belle avait la peau merveilleusement douce. Il grommela pour la forme, avant de tourner les talons et s'en aller. Une fois seul, Rumpelstiltskin jura. Il aurait dû faire disparaître ce sapin sans même essayer de parler avec la gouvernante. Si seulement elle ne lui avait pas sourit… Il se demandait souvent comment une jeune femme aussi magnifique pouvait trouver sa compagnie agréable, alors que n'importe qui aurait été dégoûté. Mais il ne s'en plaignait pas pour autant.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Il était à son rouet, comme à son habitude, lorsque Belle rentra de l'extérieur. Son manteau et ses cheveux étaient couverts de neige. Elle posa les sacs sur la table et enleva son manteau, qu'elle alla suspendre un peu plus loin, avant de revenir et de se placer près du feu. Elle grelottait légèrement et tendait les mains devant elle pour capter un maximum de chaleur. Il aurait bien aimé la réchauffer lui-même.

'Vilaines pensées… '

Le magicien remarqua que ses jointures étaient rouges, contrastant avec sa peau blanche. Combien de temps était-elle restée dans la neige ? De plus, ce n'était certainement pas sa robe actuelle, qui lui allait très bien mais qui n'était pas faite pour l'hiver, qui allait la protéger du froid. Et il ne voulait pas que sa seule amie tombe malade. Il nota qu'elle s'était assoupie, bien qu'elle tremblait encore. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, fit apparaître une couverture et la déposa délicatement sur la jeune femme, qui soupira d'aise et bougea un peu, resserrant le tissu contre elle. Rumpelstiltskin n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, se contentant d'observer son visage pâle, serein, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui semblaient si douces et prêtes à être embrassées, puis son regard dévia sur son cou et sur sa poitrine magnifiquement bien dessinée par la coupe de sa robe qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. La sienne était saccadée, et si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il aurait dit que le magicien rougissait. Ce fut une réaction hormonale qui le sortit de sa contemplation et le fit s'éloigner rapidement de l'objet de sa contemplation.

Il se gifla mentalement. Il avait passé l'âge de fantasmer sur les jeunes et jolies demoiselles. Et il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ça, pour le bien de sa santé mentale.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lorsque Belle se réveilla, il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle s'étira longuement, remarquant au passage l'apparition de la couverture sur elle, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir mise, et alla en cuisine. Ce soir, c'était noël, alors tout devait être parfait. Même si môsieur ne fêtait pas noël, hors de question qu'elle s'en passe. Foi de Belle, elle allait lui faire aimer noël ! Le problème était qu'elle était une cuisinière novice, apprenant doucement mais sûrement, et qu'elle n'avait jamais préparé un repas élaboré. Et elle était meilleure en pâtisserie. Mais il fallait bien un début à tout non ?

'Encore 2 gouttes de mandragore et… ' Un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre et Rumpelstiltskin lâcha sa fiole, qui se fracassa au sol. Non conscient de la nature du bruit, il sortit précipitamment et courut jusqu'en cuisine où il trouva Belle, par terre, se massant l'arrière du crâne

« Belle ! » s'écria-t-il avant de venir et aider la jeune femme à se relever « ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? »

« Non, c'est bon » répondit-elle en souriant et s'époussetant « plus de peur que de mal »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire exactement ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en regardant l'étendu des dégâts de la cuisine. Apparemment, une bataille sanguinaire avait fait rage.

Belle regarda autour d'elle et se pencha pour ramasser une masse brune et noire qui ressemblait à… à… à ?

« C'est une dinde » fit Belle voyant le Dark One hausser un sourcil

« C'était » rectifia Rumpel « pauvre petit dinde… être maltraitée ainsi… que t'a-t-elle donc fait ? »

« J'ai suivi la recette ! Mais je n'en ai jamais préparé et… elle m'a échappée des mains… »

« … et a saccagé la cuisine » termina-t-il

« Ouais »

D'un moulinet de la main, la cuisine fut propre et bien rangée. Belle sourit.

« Merci. J'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec le repas sans devoir tout nettoyer derrière »

« Ne te méprends pas Dearie ! Je ne veux juste pas que ça empiète sur la qualité de mon repas, rien de plus » déclara précipitamment le magicien, ce qui eut le don de faire sourire la brunette de plus belle.

« Serais-ce l'ébauche d'un compliment ? » le taquina-t-elle, s'approchant de lui un peu plus

« Ne t'y habitues pas » répondit-il en disparaissant.

Belle se permit 5 secondes de fierté pour avoir réussi à le faire avouer qu'elle n'était pas une détestable cuisinière et se remit au boulot.

Depuis qu'elle était au Dark Castle, il n'avait cessé de la railler dessus, mais voyant à chaque fois son assiette vide, elle savait qu'il aimait ce qu'elle lui préparait. Elle portait une grande attention à ce qu'il mangeait, notant ce qu'il semblait apprécier de ce qui le répugnait. Et elle avait continué ce petit jeu en dehors, l'observant et essayant de voir ses émotions. Il était devenu son cobaye. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait commencé à le regarder un peu plus que la normale, pour finir par devenir accroc à ses rares et sincères sourires. La première fois, quelques semaines auparavant, elle avait failli le prendre dans ses bras tant il était adorable. Heureusement, elle s'était retenue. Elle avait également remarqué qu'il semblait apprécier lorsqu'elle le frôlait, et mine de rien, elle adorait ça.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

« C'est… comestible » fit le magicien entre 2 bouchées « enfin, c'est bon… plutôt bon en fait »

« Haha ! Enfin le grand Rumpelstiltskin avoue que ma cuisine lui plait ! J'aurais quand même attendu noël pour l'entendre… »

Pour l'occasion, Belle avait revêtu une robe rouge plus audacieuse qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle pouvait bien se le permettre, une fois de temps en temps. Le choix de la robe avait été prévu depuis quelques semaines et elle avait choisi celle-là pour être sûre que ses atouts étaient mis en valeur. Et ce n'étaient pas les regards furtifs de Rumpel qui allaient contredire la jeune femme, qui elle-même en profita pour détailler le Dark One. Il avait fait des efforts vestimentaires, discrets, mais présents. Et elle en fut touchée. Il savait que noël comptait beaucoup pour elle.

La soirée passa rapidement, trop rapidement pour eux. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre, une douce musique retentit. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle alla jeter un œil dans la salle de bal, d'où venait la mélodie. Elle avait toujours été inutilisée, mais ce soir, elle était éclairée par des chandeliers. Elle entra dans la pièce pour mieux s'imprégner de la musique lorsqu'une voix la tira de sa contemplation.

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse Belle ? » demanda le Dark One en s'approchant d'elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

«Avec plaisir »

La musique devint à peine plus forte. Belle frissonna alors qu'il posait sa main sur sa hanche, son autre main déjà emprisonnée par celle de Rumpel. Ils commencèrent à se mouvoir sur la piste, au rythme lent de la musique. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait aussi proche de lui. La première fois où il la laissait approcher consciemment. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra les siens. Rumpelstiltskin se trouva alors dans l'incapacité de détourner son regard de ses superbes orbes bleutés. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il déplaça la main qui se trouvait sur sa hanche pour la faire glisser dans son dos et l'attirer contre lui. Leurs visages étaient proches. Malgré le fait que le parfum de Belle lui embaume l'esprit, Rumpel ne fit rien de plus. Par peur. Peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque, peur d'être rejeté une nouvelle fois. La brunette sembla comprendre ses inquiétudes et franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du magicien tandis que celui-ci la tenait fermement contre lui. Le baiser tout d'abord timide devint passionné au fur et à mesure que la chaleur augmentait entre eux. Ils attendaient cela depuis tellement longtemps ! Rien d'autre ne semblait compter à l'instant, et rien ne semblait pouvoir les séparer. Rien, sauf peut-être le manque d'air qui commençait à se faire cruellement sentir. A regrets, le baiser prit fin, la jeune femme toujours dans les bras du Dark One. Belle regarda le plafond, et remarqua qu'il était entièrement recouvert de gui.

« Mais comment… ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

Rumpelstiltskin regarda à son tour le plafond « un baiser d'amour véritable est magique »

« Je soupçonne le fait que le gui ne soit probablement pas une coïncidence, je me trompe ? »

« Les voies de Merlin sont impénétrables… » fit il d'un ton solennel « mais ce n'est pas plus mal je trouve »

« Je suis définitivement condamnée à t'embrasser de nouveau alors ? »

« Définitivement » déclara Rumpel en souriant, ne la lâchant toujours pas

Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du magicien, avant de le regarder et sourire

« Ça fait très mièvre pour un Dark One tu ne trouves pas ? »


End file.
